Best Winter Ever
by FALLING-ANGEL24
Summary: This is surely the best winter ever. Snowball fights, no school, and having hot chocolate. Did I also mention meeting Jack Frost himself? Yep, that's right. I met him and now I have a huge crush on him. That's not all though, Pitch is back! He took my family and now I have to help the Guardians stop him once again. Wish me luck. JackxOC
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Jack

Chapter 1:

It was a common day in early December here in Tennessee. This was a town where it was small enough to see someone you knew very often but big enough to where everyone wasn't in everybody's business. The snow was just beginning to fall and I was outside with my younger brother and sister. Their names were Cole and Brittany. Cole was only 6 and Brittany was 7. Brittany had long dark brown hair and blue eyes, while Cole had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Me, well I am a 16-year-old teen with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes that would change colors depending on my mood or the light.

Anyways, we were all bundled up in our winter clothes. Brittany wearing her big purple snow jacket that came with a purple jumper to go underneath it. Cole wore a dark blue one but with a brown jumper underneath. They both had beanie hates on their heads. I wore my favorite blue jack that had faux fur at the ends. I had on dark brown pants on that went to ends of my knees. I had thick black tights underneath them, tucked into my brown snow boots. I had white earmuffs on that matched my white gloves. We were racing each other to the park across the street. "I'm going to get there first~!" I called out behind me to my siblings. Cole pouted, "No fair!" he whined. I was laughing, my breaths coming out in white puffs. "_Looks like Jack Frost has his work cut out for him today._" I thought to myself.

All around us was a winter wonderland. Blankets of snow covered the ground and cars that where parked in their respectful spots. Trees and other inanimate objects had icicles hanging off of them. I ran across the street, not really looking out for cars. "Alexis look out!" called out Brittany as I slipped on some ice and went skidding into a large pile of snow.

I pulled myself out of the snow pile shivering. "H-Holy crap, it's f-freezing!" I exclaimed as my siblings rushed to my side, "Are you okay sis?" asked Cole and I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." I answered him. They helped me to my feet and I tried to brush all the snow off of me. I could've sworn I heard an echo of laughter but I brushed it off, claiming it as frostbite to the head.

"Well, at least we are at the park now guys." I said, chuckling. Brittany and Cole's faces lite up like Christmas lights and they began to bounce around. "Lets have a snowball fight!" called out Cole excitedly, and Brittany agreed with him. I laughed at their never-ending joy, "Alright! We need more people though" I told them and took out my cell phone, beginning to call my friends who had siblings and lived close. Some of the conversations went longer than I expected but in the end I invited all that I could get, having in total of 7 people to come. "Alright guys, why we wait for the rest of our newly founded group, let me tell you some stories!" I told my siblings and they looked up at me "What stories?" they sang and chanted as they bounced, and I smiled "The story of Jack Frost" I said and they looked up at me with a look "Momma says that Jack Frost is just a saying people use." Cole told me and I 'tsk'ed him "That's just what adults want you to think because they stopped believing." I started and guided them over to a bench "Now the story with Jack Frost is that, he was once human just like me and you" their eyes widened "No way.." they breathed out in unison "Yes way. Just like Santa Clause too."

"But wait.." said my brother "Everyone knows how Santa was real but how come nobody knows how Jack Frost was real?" he asked me and I shrugged "I guess its because adults brainwashed them." I said and they laughed, "Now let me continue the story guys." I chided them "Now hundreds of years ago, there was this boy named Jack Frost. He was known as a prankster in his village and he always loved to have fun." My brother and sister hung onto my every word "Now I don't remember which village he was from but he was always playing tricks on other little kids. Now people didn't hate him at all; no, no, they loved him, because he brought fun to the little village, even if people sought him as 'the boy who cried wolf'.

One day while Jack and a little girl went to go ice-skating, it was said that Jack mysteriously went missing; no one was able to find his body. So to this day we use Jack Frost as our spirit of winter and only if you believe with all of your heart, you will be able to see him." I finished my story, droning out the "all" for more emphasis. "I wanna believe!" cried out Brittany as she stood up on the bench, "Me too!" called out Cole and he stood next to her. I laughed "then believe." I said to them softly. "Do you think Jack Frost will be here if he likes to have fun?" Brittany asked and I nodded "Of course! Where ever there is fun on a snowy day, Jack Frost will be the cause of it." I told them and suddenly four kids, all ranging from six to eleven ran up to us cheering "Snow ball fight!" their older siblings followed suit and I laughed.

Suddenly out of the blue, a snowball hit me in my face "Oh! So _that's_ how it is huh?!" I said and started to make a snowball "Let the wars begin!" I cried out and threw a snowball. Everyone scattered and our snowy war began.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw this boy, who seemed about one year older than me, maybe even two. He had snow-white hair and the most beautiful blue eyes you have ever seen. He seemed under dressed for this type of weather, only donning a pullover blue hoodie and long brown pants. I don't even think he had shoes on either. He was also holding a large brown shepherd staff. He seemed to be laughing and joining our snowball fight. I turned to him and threw a snowball at him. It hit him right in the face and he looked at me with a shocked look.

I smirked right at him, looking at him dead in the eye. I began to make another snowball and he grinned and somehow magically mad four at once. My jaw dropped and he hit me with all of them. I cried out and fell on my butt, and he started to laugh and so did I, "That was awesome!" I said and he flew over to me. I looked at him with wide eyes "How are you doing that..?" I asked, trailing off and he rose an eyebrow at me "You don't know who I am?" he asked and I shook my head no. He sighed and them smirked "Figure it out." He said and them flew away. I was so deep in thought about trying to figure out whom he was that I didn't notice my butt getting colder by the minute.

Hours had passed and soon everyone came over to our house for some hot chocolate. The kids were around the television watching cartoons, while my friends and myself were in the kitchen talking. "Did you guys see a boy with white hair?" I asked them and they all gave me a weird look "Like a anime cosplayer?" Selena laughed out and I pouted, "Don't go dissing my anime." I told her and she laughed more. "But in all seriousness. You guys didn't see a cute boy with white hair?" I asked once again and they all shook their heads no "Are you watching too much D. Gray-Man?" asked my best friend, Allyson. I blushed "No…" I lied and she laughed, "It's just the cold getting to you Hun, I think Jack Frost nipped more than your nose." She joked and I blushed more, rolling my eyes "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you two." I mumbled to them. "Hey guys, it could've been Jack Frost." Said my newest friend, Jamie. He moved here from Burgess about a year ago, he is my neighbor. I was the first to talk to him and we were good friends since. I looked at him "It could've!" I piped and started to bounce a little. Jamie was the one who told me all the stories about Jack Frost, Santa, the Tooth fairy, Sandman and the Easter Bunny. He told me that when he was younger he had met them all and stopped the boogeyman. I could never tell if he was lying or not but I believed him and passed on some of the stories to my siblings so that they can have hope for something.

"Jamie, don't fill her head with nonsense." said Allyson and she put a hand to her hip. Jamie rolled his eyes "I'm not." He said. His litter sister of eleven, Sophie walked up to us with an empty cup. I smiled "Want me to take that for you?" I asked her and she nodded shyly, giving me the cup and I put it in the sink. She trotted off, back to watch cartoons and I looked at Jamie, "Your sister is so cute.." I said and he laughed. "Yeah, everybody says that." He told me. I looked over his shoulder and saw my porch glass doors frost up. The pattern was very flora like. My eyebrows knitted together as I watched and then I saw him, the boy with white hair. My eyes went to the size of dinner plates.

"I'm going to step outside guys." I told them and quickly walked to the sliding glass door and exit on to the back yard. I looked up at the boy "So your Jack Frost..?" I asked and he grinned "Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner." He teased me and I smiled "That's so cool! I knew you were real!" I exclaimed and bounced around. "Oh man…it has been awhile sense a person was able to see me," he said and I looked up at him. His eyes flashed sadness and I felt my heart go out to him. "

"Well, my friend Jamie believes in you." I told him and his head perked up "Jamie? He's here?" he asked excitedly and I nodded "Yeah, he is inside right now." I told him and he flew past me to the open glass door. I blinked and wiped the frost off of my face.

I turned and saw Jamie dragging Jack outside and everyone inside giving him weird looks. I grinned, watching Jamie and Jack catching up. "Where have you been Jack?" asked Jamie excitedly. Jack smirked and floated around him, "Everywhere pretty much, is this where you were last winter?" asked Jack and Jamie nodded, "Yeah… we had to move for job purposes." Jamie told Jack. I walked back inside to give them time to catch up. "Why is Jamie talking to himself?" Selena's voice called out and I looked at her, "Um…" I didn't know what to say. I began to get fidgety and I looked everywhere but at her. I didn't want to throw Jamie under the bus. "Well?" asked Selena. I couldn't think of an excuse, "Um well…I…Um hey! Who wants more Hot Chocolate?" I called out and the pitter-patter of children's feet scampered into the kitchen with voices calling out, "We do! We do!"

I smiled, glad that the children changed the mood of the room quickly. I collected their empty cups, placing them in a line on the counter. I took out the packets of coco mix and poured one in each glass. I walked to the fridge and grabbed the milk, unscrewing the cap and pouring the milk into each glass. I hummed softly and I started to feel a burning stare in the back of my head. _"Aw Geeze,"_ I thought. "_Don't look at me,_" I felt myself grow nervous. I never liked to be stared at, it always made my skin crawl. I tried my best to continue with the cooking, placing two glasses at a time in the microwave to heat the drinks up. When the drinks finished I took them out, putting marshmallows in them and 1 ice cube to help it cool down so it wouldn't burn the children's mouths. I turned and gave the glasses to a boy and girl. I looked around the group of children and I saw that someone was missing.

"Guys.." I looked at the children, "Where's Sophie?" I asked them. I was answered with the children pointing outside. I blinked and turned my head to see that Sophie went outside to play with Jack and Jamie. My heart grew warm at the site, yet there was a pang of jealousy that resided deep inside of me. I didn't know where it came from, maybe a memory that I locked up long ago. I don't think I will ever know though.


	2. Chapter 2: Where are they!

Chapter 2:

The next day came around after Jack was hanging out with Jamie and Sophie. I woke up around 9 in the morning, looking around my blue room that had snowflakes tattooed to the wall. It went well with the white that trimmed my walls. My furniture was a different story though. It was all dark wood that looked almost black and my low platform bed had blue and black sheets on them. It was like the cold and dark mixed.

Sitting in the said bed I began to try and remember what happened yesterday. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and memories flooded back. The fall into the snow, snowball fights at the park, meeting Jack Frost. I took a sharp breath and quickly rewound back to that thought. I _met_ Jack Frost. _The_ Jack Frost! I huge smile spread across my face and I got out of bed and danced around, completely ecstatic. After all, who wouldn't be after meeting Jack Frost? It was almost like meeting the real Santa Claus! My dancing went on until I remembered that after Jack, Jamie, and his sister left; everyone began to gossip after they left. I stood there in my Nightmare Before Christmas pajamas. I remembered that Selena was giving me weird looks. I sighed at the memory; what was her problem anyways?

I left my room and made my way downstairs, never noticing the eerie quiet that filled my household. My mother probably went to work early and probably took my siblings to daycare, but as for our father. Well, he was never around.

Stepping into the kitchen area, I looked through the coverts and grabbed a bowel, and then I went through the drawers, grabbing a spoon. The items sat on my counter and I walked across the cold tiles to the large pantry, opening the squeaky door. It was big enough to walk in to. My eyes scanned around the slightly dark area until my eyes landed on a box of Lucky Charms. I grinned and snatched it, closing the pantry and went back over to my awaiting bowel and spoon. I finished grabbing my breakfast ingredients by grabbing the milk from the fridge and setting it down next to the cereal. Mixing the ingredients together; like the master chef that I obviously am; I had made my greatest creation; a bowl of cereal.

I took the bowel with me and sat down in the dinning area, munching on the deliciousness that is Lucky Charms. I always ate the marshmallows first though. Why you ask? Because I can, that's why.

"I might take a walk today.." I said to myself, looking out the window to see the beautiful blankets of white snow. Jack really made it beautiful today. I finished my cereal and put my dishes in the sink, then I made my way back up to my room.

My room was a bit weird. You see, I'm a huge anime fan so I have anime posters all over my room that didn't cover the snowflakes. I also have a bunch of stuffed animals on my bed. I cuddled in my sleep (even though the real reason to having them was because my fondness of cute things). I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into a black long sleeved shirt and black pants. I put on my thick blue winter coat that has white faux fur on the ends of my sleeves, hoodie and the hem where it ended at my thighs. I also threw on my snow boots on. "Where are they?" I mumbled to myself and then found my scarf and gloves. I threw them on and grabbed my mp3 player with headphones and headed out. I tripped a bit down the stairs. Thankfully I didn't hurt myself by grabbing the railing. My landing was still really messy though. I mentally face-palmed and blushed "Thank god no one saw that…" I said and grabbed my house key from the key hooks.

I left the house, locking the door behind me. I put my headphones into my ears and began to play a random playlist. The song Until the Day I Die by Story of the Year began to play and I smiled softly. Putting one foot in front of the other, I began my walk, looking at the scenery around me. I went to the park and saw that no one was there. I was slightly worried because usually kids are here playing snowball fights or just running around like monkeys who just found a mother load of bananas. I went to the empty swings and sat on one. Pushing myself off I began to swing and getting lost into the music I started to sing.

"Should I bite my tongue, until blood soaks my shirt? We'll never fall apart. Tell me why this hurts so much." I swung higher and giggled, reaching for the sky. I was always a child at heart; I loved to have fun but the chains of depression held me down. Speaking of depression "I forgot to take my meds." I said out loud and took my headphones out. "What meds?" asked a voice behind me and I turned to see Jack Frost. I blushed a bit and looked away "Just some medicine I'm suppose to take.." I told him shyly and his face got closer, making my face go redder. He smirked and poked at my cheeks "Your face is as red as North's coat." He said and laughed. Oh, my, god; his laugh melted my insides. I swallowed and began to fidget "Um..uh.."

Annnnnd this is why I don't talk to cute guys. They are scary and adorable, and, and really cute with their white messy hair and blue eyes. I face-palmed at the thought, feeling that this was going to be a regular thing in my life now.

"Hey, why are you so different today?" he asked and floated around me. I blinked and turned to look at him, following his circling "What do you mean?" I asked him, _"Well damn.."_ I thought, "Well.. You're more shy and quiet, unlike yesterday when you were loud and hyper. I like that you better." He told me. Butterflies began to dance in my stomach, "I'm like this when I think too much…" I told him shyly. He smirked "Then don't think too much," he said and poked my forehead. I began to pout and rub my forehead, "I can't help it. If my head wasn't attached to my shoulders I'd lose it." I joked with him, my pout turning into a grin.

"By the way," Jack began "I never got your name." he told me and my eyes grew wide, "Oh god.. Your right! I never introduced myself! What a terrible friend I am!" I babbled, "I'm Alexis Smith!" I piped in a happy voice and held my hand out to him. He smiled and took my hand, shaking it, "Nice to meet ya," he said. The coldness in his hand seeped through my glove but I didn't care, it felt nice. I also noticed that his hand fit perfectly into mine. I loved it; it made me think of the soul mates that would meet in the romance novels I read. I always wanted a moment like that, to find my other half; and yes, I do read them. I love them and I will never stop reading them. I'm a total hopeless romantic. I acted like a tomboy in front of people sometimes but I loved all things cute and girly secretly. It was like a shell to hide myself from the world so nobody will mess with me.

During the distractions of my thoughts, Jack picked me up. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I yelled out, startled "W-What are you doing bro?!" I asked and he laughed, "I'm going to take you flying so you wont be distracted with that noggin of yours," and with that he called the wind and we took off. My stomach flew to my throat and I cried out in total freak-out. I held onto Jack for dear life "Holy crap!" I yelled out and Jack laughed at my reaction. I looked down and saw how the ground was getting smaller and I thought I would be scared shitless but I actually stopped screaming, and looked around in awe. "Wow.." I breathed out. I looked up at Jack to see him looking at me, his blue eyes sparkling. My cheeks grew warm, "Like this?" he asked and he began to fly over my town. I nodded and had the biggest smile on my face, "This is awwwwesome!" I cheered and laughed, "You so cool Jack!" I told him and he smirked, "Yeah, I know." He answered me. I rolled my eyes playfully at him "Your head is getting bigger." I told him, smirking.

He took me down to the mountains that surrounded my town and began to cover the tops of trees with frost. I watched him and smiled. "I wish I had cool powers." I thought out loud. I heard Jack chuckle. My head moved to the crook of his neck as I looked down below, my eyes never tearing away from the snow-covered forest.

Hours flew by, seeming like minutes and the sun was getting lower in the sky, indicating how much time has past. Telling me that it was noon. Maybe around 12 o'clock, during the time when my siblings got home because my mother is on her lunch break. I looked at Jack, "I think its time for me to go home.." I told him. He looked at me and seemed sad, "You sure? We were having fun." He said and I nodded, "Yeah. It's already noon though and my siblings might be home." I told him, a bit sad that I couldn't spend more time with him. He nodded solemnly and took off back to my house.

Jack dropped me off at my front door and I noticed that nobody was outside still, "That's so weird." I said, "Usually kids will still be playing by now." Jack looked around and scratched his head with a "hmm". He looked back at me and smiled, "Have you ever been ice skating before?" he asked me and I shook my head no, "Well then! I know what we can do tomorrow!" he said. I was unsure but agreed anyhow. He smirked and ruffled my hair with his hand, leaving snow behind. I pouted and fixed my hair with a small whine. He laughed as we said our goodbyes and he flew off. I unlocked the door and stepped into the quiet home.

I wiped my feet off on the rug right inside the door. "Cole, Brittany!" I called out to my siblings and I was answered with silence. I began to get worried, "Where are you guys?" I called out and began my search of the house. I searched the kid's rooms, my room, and my mother's room but there was nothing. I searched every nook and cranny for my siblings, "Oh god!" I was starting to hyperventilate. I rushed to the garage and totally broke down in tears at what I saw. My mother's car was still there. She never left the house. I fell to my knees sobbing; my worst fears were coming alive. "Momma…Cole…Brittany…" I sobbed out "Don't leave me…"

After my tears had subsided I got up and went to the phone in the kitchen, calling the police. I had told them what happened but all they said is that I had to wait twenty-four hours till I can file a missing persons report. I was angry and I slammed the phone down, hanging up on them, "Thanks for nothing!" I shouted to the phone. I ran out of the house and across the street to Jamie's, I thought that maybe he might help me. I ran to his door and knocked "Jamie! Jamie!" I called out. Soon the door was open to a red nosed Jamie, I guessed that he was sick.

"What's up Alexis?" he asked and sniffled, "Jamie, is your family still around?!" I asked panicked. He raised a brow at me, "Um… Yeah, my mom and dad have been taking care of me because I caught a cold. Sophie is in the living room right now, watching cartoons. Why do you ask?" he said, "Well my mom and siblings are missing…" I told him. His eyes went wide, "What?! Seriously?" he asked and I nodded.

"It was all morning too. I thought that my mom took them to day care but her car never left the garage. They just disappeared Jamie.." I told him and my eyes began to tear up. Jamie took my hand and looked at me, "Alexis… We'll figure something out, okay? Get some of your stuff and I'm sure my mom and dad will let you stay with us till your family is found," he said to me. I shook my head no, "Thanks but, I'll be fine for a few days. I'll call the police tomorrow but until then I need to stay home." I told him. Jamie looked sad but he nodded, "I'll see ya then?" he asked and I nodded and smiled very slightly, "Yeah…" and with that he closed the door and I walked home to my empty house.


End file.
